


Going To The Bathroom Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Sweetness, Grumpy Saeran is best Saeran, M/M, and Zen's a cute too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keeping a former cult member current boyfriend happy is a lot of work for a blooming actor like Zen, but he wouldn't have it any other way.He just wishes said boyfriend would stop making fun of him for being sensitive to horror movies.





	

'This is a great idea,' past Zen thought. 'It'll be an excuse for us to snuggle and enjoy ourselves.'

_Past Zen was a liar and Present Zen would like to smack him right now._

Zen had suggested that one night, maybe they could snuggle up and spend some time together, now that the actor was in a break between performances, and ... well, Saeran was coaxed out of his normal hiding spots long enough to be affectionate. Not that coaxing Saeran out was all that difficult for either of them, but it was understandable why Saeran didn't like going out in public. It worked rather effectively, though, since there was one less thing for Zen to complain about and someone to keep an eye on Saeyoung's brother when the hacker needed him to.

Really, the whole hacker thing that ended up being Saeyoung's brother never bothered Zen much. The younger twin had been working through withdrawal and mixed emotions, and a year later it seemed like things smoothed out.

It wasn't until Saeran and Zen started sharing spots outside to smoke that things kicked off.

Saeran and Zen spent hours outside together, chatting about nothing in paticular, sharing a lighter when Zen happened to forget his and watching the sky roll past. Normally, it was at the RFA parties, where the two simply had to step out to smoke (Searan to ease his anxiety, Zen out of habit). It was a beautiful thing, and it wasn't until Saeyoung commented on it that the actor noticed that the other seemed to open up more and more to him. Saeran would talk about how much he loved the sky and the clouds, and some times drop hints about what he's done, Mint Eye... but Zen never prodded and Saeran never said more than he felt was proper.

As the brother bonds slowly healed, Zen found himself texting Saeran... a lot. He never said much, but Zen wasn't picky.

But that was months and months ago. Now, he has been dating Saeran for six months (after having a long talk with Saeyoung, who was understandably sore about his sibling having gotten so attached to someone so quick, even if it hadn't felt so quick), and things really couldn't have gone better. Saeran was grumpy, but in an adorable way, and Zen honestly couldn't have expected to find so much joy in Saeran.

Once he got past the admitting he wasn't completely straight part, anyway.

So now, back to the present day, Saeran had invited himself over while Zen happened to be home (the actor knows Saeran only comes over when he's home) to spend time and watch this horror movie he's heard such great things about. Great idea! Nothing could go wrong. Zen could have a wonderful excuse to hold a timid Saeran, maybe laugh a little at his reaction, and have the excuse of Saeran being too scared to return right away to his house so he could stay over and Zen could be his knight in shining armor.

That was the /goal/, anyway.

Didn't quite work out that way.

Whatever horrors he had seen has made Saeran _invincible_. As the movie, Zen's forgotten the name by now, progressed and got creepier and creepier, the actor found himself hunkering down and leaning on Saeran, almost hiding behind they watch. The cultist hadn't even flinched at all, snickering a few times at various things. He happened to catch sight of the actor, who was now holding onto the other's sweater in a death grip and watching the screen in fear.

"... Don't tell me you're actually scared." Saeran raises a brow at Zen, who shakes his head only to jump when the woman screams on screen. 

"You're actually scared of this movie? Wow." Saeran snatches the remote and pauses the movie, leaving the scene focused on the monster's teeth. The shorter of the two squirms in the actor's death grip, turning enough to face Zen and hug him. 

"Pretty wimpy of you to find that scary."  
"I-I'm not scared! I just thought..."  
"Save yourself from the embarrassment. Kinda cute of you to be the one cowering behind me."  
"... Can you go to the bathroom with me?"  
"... Fine, nerd."


End file.
